Startling Discoveries
by master ninja 666
Summary: WARNING YAOI! For Mature People only


Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Naruto besides this story!!! **UNDERSTAND!!!**

This story is about Naruto Uzumaki 's love for Sasuke Uchiha.

This is my first FanFic. Please NO FLAMES!!! Please no negative reviews.

They are around 25.

Chapter 1

Naruto and Sasuke spar in a clearing as Kakashi watches from a tree, lazily skimming

through the latest Icha Icha novel. Naruto, distracted by Sasuke's fluid grace, finds

himself firmly planted on the ground. Looking up, he sees a smugly grinning Sasuke.

"You lost again dobe." Sasuke sneers with that ever present smug grin.

'I'd love to wipe that smug grin off his face and I know just how I'd do it...'

"Naruto?" Sasuke questions with a confused expression. "Tch Teme I let you win."

Naruto shoots back cursing himself mentally for getting distracted by the curves of

Sasuke's body. "Yeah whatever dobe, let's go get some ramen to celebrate yet another

victory of mine." Sasuke quipped."I'll beat you next time Sasuke-teme! BELIEVE IT!"

Naruto shouted, pumping his fist in the air for emphasis.

"Yeah whatever Naruto." Sasuke mumbled as they made their way to Ichiraku's ramen.

Naruto stood there for a moment just watching Sasuke walk ahead.

"I'll make you realize my feelings soon Sasuke-teme." Naruto whispered to himself with

an uncharacteristic smile, then bounded off after his rival. "Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Ichiraku! six

bowls of ramen for me!" Naruto bellowed.

"Ha ha Naruto! Hello there! Coming right up fellas." Ichiraku called, as he set about

making the ramen.

Sasuke and Naruto sat at the bar, and talked idly while waiting for their ramen.

"So Sasukeee" Naruto cooed "are you going to pay for my ramen too?" To top off his

childish behavior he batted his eyelashes playfully at the Uchiha. Sasuke looked away

from the deflating Naruto to see if their order was done, but Ichiraku seemed to be

entertaining other customers so it would be awhile. When he flicked his gaze back to

Naruto he almost felt blood gush from his nose. There before him in all his splendor was

Naruto's sexy no jutsu. "Sa-su-ke kun" Naruto breathed out in what he hoped was his

most sensual voice. Judging by the wide spectrum of color changes on Sasuke's face he

was doing a good job. "Y-yes." Sasuke stammered. _'Shit shit shit_!' he mentally berated

himself for his fumble.

"Would you make a lady pay for a meal?" Naruto asked leaning in closer to Sasuke.

"No..." Sasuke replied. _'What's wrong with me this is Naruto! NARUTO!_' "YES!" with a

resounding pop Naruto was himself again on this time he had that ever present grin on

his face. Inside he was doing a victory dance. "Fine then." said Naruto. As they got to

finish paying Naruto asks "Hey Sasuke since we have a tournament coming up we

should practice more." "Yea your right we should. How about right now!" blurted

Sasuke. "O.K.…but on my terms. We fight in the woods." Naruto said in an obnoxious

voice. Sasuke quickly answered "Fine, no problem here." Naruto led them both until no

one could see them. '_This is where I'm going to make my move on Sasuke-kun.' thought _

_Naruto._ Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke into the nearest tree thus kissing him. In a

reflex Sasuke pushed Naruto away. With a shocked look on his face, Sasuke thought _'So_

he does like me. For once in my life, I am feeling mixed emotions about Naruto, I love 

_  
him yet I want to kill him for that.' _

SuddenlySasuke charged Naruto and tore of his clothes and kissed him and slowly

Naruto tore off Sasuke clothes and started to slowly kiss Sasuke's neck and slowly go

down to his penis and started to lick it. He was shocked to find it to be over 9 inches.

Sasuke moaned "YES! Naruto suck it just like that. I love you." With that Naruto

paused, and whispered "I love you to." He continued to suck Sasuke's penis, moaned for

20 minutes, and finally Sasuke ejaculated into Naruto's mouth. Naruto swallowed all of

it, and asked for Sasuke to suck his cock. He replied yes and started.

Naruto shouted "No I want to stick it in your ass!" Sasuke replied, "No let me taste you 

first!" Sasuke started to suck Naruto's 8½ inch penis. It only took Naruto 12 minutes to

cum, and then Sasuke firmly planted his anus onto Naruto's penis and moaned, for he did

not think it would hurt that much. He started to move up and down and found a rhythm

he liked. After 9 minuets Naruto finally ejaculated in Sasuke anus. Sasuke turned around

while still on his penis and bent down and kissed him.

-Fin-


End file.
